the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Izumi Shōkyaku
'Approval:' 1/7/16 - 45 feats(8 banked) Justice v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Izumi has long dark hair, deep amethyst eyes, and pale skin that is marred by burn marks that are visible along the right side of her neck, along her collarbone, covering her right shoulder, and continuing to the elbow of her right arm. Presumably there is more scarring beneath her clothing, yet that's not entirely proper for a lady to be showing off to strangers, now is it? As for clothing, she favors simple colors, tending towards black and grey-scale, and favors interesting cuts of cloth. Although, when she's off duty, she does enjoy a splash of color in the form of a well-chosen accessory. Generally she likes to wear a short tunic-style dress over leggings, with some appropriate foot wear - more functional for missions and travel, and a little bit of style and heel when off-duty. She also favors arm warmers and has a collection of them in various lengths, ranging from just below the elbow to the top of her arms, and colors ranging from black to jewel tones. Scarves are another popular accessory, often worn in the same color as her arm warmers, although due to the strangulation hazard they pose, she does not wear them on missions. 'Stats' (Total: 395) ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 40 ' 'Chakra Levels: 30 ' 'Chakra Control: 54 ' 'Endurance: 25 ' '''CP: 300 Banked: 4 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Shadow Manipulation ' '''Genin 2: Summoning Contract: Snow Leopard ' 'Chunin: Ice Release ' 'Jonin: Seishin Hosuto: Spirit of the Yuki-Onna ' 'S-Rank: Sage Mode ' 'Kage Rank: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 45 Banked feats: 8 Shadow Manipulation * Shadow Imitation Jutsu - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 CP) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20 CP to activate, 10 to maintain. * Shadow Blade - The user taps into a shadow near the enemy, using it to stab at them like a spear. CP * Shadow Sewing - This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 20 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. Summoning Contract: Snow Leopard * Yanase - Yanase is a young snow leopard that can be summoned for assistance in battle. CP ** Stats: 45 str 10 spd 15 end // Monsterification: 53 str 10 spd 15 end * +40 SP feat for Yanase * Size increase Yanase str/end * Yukiko - Yukiko is a sassy snow leopard that can be summoned for assistance in battle. CP ** Stats: 45 str 10 spd 15 end // Monsterification: 53 str 10 spd 15 end * +40 SP feat for Yukiko * Size increase Yukiko str/end Ice Release * Ice Shield - The user creates a large slab of ice in front of herself to shield from incoming attacks and jutsu. CP initiation, 20 CP maintenance. * Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals - Creates a dome of 21 ice mirrors around the user. The user can enter the mirrors and may switch mirrors once per turn. If the user is in any mirror, their image is in all the mirrors. When leaving a mirror the user has a (+8 boost of SPD), just long enough to attack and enter another mirror. The mirrors can be smashed by a reasonably strong force, and if the user is currently in that mirror they are smashed right out. CP initiation, 10 CP/round * Ice Release: Ice Clone Technique 2 feats (Lvl 2, 50% end) - Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves, and are more durable than normal Shadow Clones. Like other clone techniques, if the ice clones are injured enough they will shatter and deal damage equal to CP left in them. CP minimum * Ice Clones (2 feats) - The user creates a clone of herself made out of ice. The clones are indistinguishable from the user in every way, but are far less sturdy, having only 50% of the user's endurance. When they are destroyed or dispelled by the user's will, they explode into shards of ice that can do damage equal to however much CP is left remaining in them. As with all other Shadow Clones, these guys divide the user's chakra equally and must have a minimum of 50 CP upon creation. Seishin Hosuto: Spirit of the Yuki-Onna * Seishin Chakra - All spirit beast's have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) +90 * Shroud of the Yuki-Onna - The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is covered in a shroud of the beast. If the seishin beam is the only offensive action during a round, then a single seishin beam may be used at half cost. The shroud of the Yuki-Onna induces a slight chilling effect in the air and the user's speed is greatly enhanced full speed, 20 CP/round * Seishin Beam - The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage.CP * Genjutsu Resistance - Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. * Unique: Field of Icicles - A chill wind sweeps the area and sharp icicles spike up from the ground. The icicles are large in size and extremely sharp, able to impale anything and breakthrough armor in a large area causing major damage. Further, the user is able to transport herself through the spikes by becoming one with the ice. (40 CP to use, 10 CP per round to meld and move through the ice, with usual melding rules applying.) Ice Release * Unique: Lament of the Yuki-Onna - After making a few simple hand signs, the user unleashes a barrage of stinging ice needles at a single target. CP Sage Mode * Aspect of the Shadow Sage: Upon activating sage mode, dark shadows begin to gather around Izumi and she takes on slightly feline-like characteristics conveyed from her summoning contract, the snow leopard. She gains cat-like reflexes in the form of a boost to her speed. full speed 40 NCP/round * Improved stats: A user who takes this will raise the per round cost of Sage Mode (SM) by 10, but will also gain an additional 20 CP in stat buffs of their choosing. This raises the total cost of SM to 50 NCP/round. partial to speed, dodge * Summon fusion: A user who takes this feat will fuse with their summon. This has two advantages, one, the summon no longer looses CP every round it is out, and the cost of SM will be lowered by 10. Unfortunately the fused summon will also no longer be able to move independently of the user. This does not mean it cannot attack with jutsu, or even physical attacks if targets are close enough, just that the summon is fused and anchored to the SM user. * Summon mosterification!: Summons who are summoned while the user is in SM receive an extra 40 CP or 40 SP, the users choice! NCP must be spent to summon your summon in this manner. * Empowered Jutsu: This is the trademark of SM. Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to (10* the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode). This means that If you have invested 40 NCP in a jutsu, and have 5 feats invested in SM you may cast the jutsu as a 90 CP jutsu for no additional costs. Remember this only happens once per turn! you may not normally supercharge a jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60 but cannot exceed the user's own ability to supercharge jutsu. The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. max +60 CP * Improved senses: While in SM the user can feel the presence of chakra. He/she can tell where people are just by their chakra source. The user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with, as well as how much chakra is contained within the attack. Medical Ninjutsu # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. # Pentacle Healing - Must take mystical palm first. This allows for an instant heal of 2xs the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. # Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing # Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. CP # Poison Counter - By expending an amount of CP equal to the base cost of a poison attack, the user can reduce the duration of the poison debuff by one round. Other * Stat feat x 6 Equipment *(6) 2 chakra pills *(3) blood increasing pill *(3) 2 smoke bombs *(3) 2 flash bombs Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 180,000 * Ryo left: 180,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 336' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 6/15/16 - Izumi's Test - 2 QP 9/27/16 - Scroll Recovery - 3 QP 10/9/16 - Retrieving the Relic - 3 QP, 2000 ryo (S) 10/13/16 - Returning the Relic - 3 QP (S) 11/8/16 - Fun in the Mansion - 4 QP (K) 11/15/16 - Finding the Compound - 4 QP 11/21/16 - Bringing Down the Compund - 4 QP 11/22/16 - The Ancient Map - 4 QP (K) 11/30/16 - Mr. Spoopsters Mess - 4 QP (K) 1/7/16 - Underground Shrine of Paradise - 2 QP 'B-Rank: 0 ' 7/29/16 - Shadows in the Land of Bears - 3 QP 8/31/16 - Vanishing Merchants - 4 QP 9/5/16 - Vanishing merchants part 2 - 2000 ryo 10/1/16 - Missing Relic - 3 QP (S) 'C-Rank: 0 ' 1/12/16 - Politicians in Paradise! - 3 QP 2/12/16 - Swamp and Genjutsu - 2 QP 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Overseen: 0 ' 1/5/16 - Testing Facility - 4 QP 1/18/16 - Lost Temple - 4 QP 1/24/16 - Plots and Treachery - 4 QP 2/2/16 - Non-Hostage Situation - 4 QP 2/11/16 - Truly a Work of Art - 3 QP 3/1/16 - Tragedy in Red - 4 QP 3/31/16 - Skirmish - 4 QP 6/27/16 - Skirmish - 3 QP 6/30/16 - Awakening - 4 QP 7/3/16 - Removing the Competition - 4 QP 7/28/16 - Desert Temple - 4 QP 8/4/16 - Cleanup Crew - 4 QP 8/5/16 - The Case of Ikeda - 4QP 8/7/16 - Task Force Squad 1 - 2000 ryo 8/12/16 - The Duel - 2 QP 8/21/16 - Dai's Fight - 1 QP 9/3/16 - Culmination of Secrets - 4 QP 9/9/16 - A Risky Trial - 2 QP 10/2/16 - Intro to the Storm Brigade - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 10/5/16 - Skirmish - Damsel in Distress - 3 QP 10/8/16 - Chasing the Storm Brigade - 4 QP 10/14/16 - The End of the Storm Brigade - 4 QP 10/22/16 - Poisoned Crops - 4 QP 10/23/16 - Start of an Investigation - 3 QP 10/29/16 - The Warlord - 4 QP 1/5/17 - Super Ninja Assassin Squad - 4 QP 'Other: 0 ' 1/7/16 - Enter the Shokyaku twins! - 5 QP 1/13/16 - Training Day - 3 QP 1/18/16 - A Soggy Trip -2 QP 1/20/16 - BFFs Forever - 4 QP 1/21/16 - Cold Hearted Bi..Business Woman - 4 QP 1/28/16 - Night Visit - 3 QP 1/30/16 - Face to Face with Raki - 6 QP 2/1/16 - Picnic Time - 1500 QP 2/10/16 - Construction Time - 2 QP 2/12/16 - To Iwa - 3 QP 2/23/16 - A Change of Scenery - 4 QP 2/29/16 - Crossroads - 5 QP 3/8/16 - We've Arrived - 4 QP 3/15/16 - A Day of Sightseeing - 9 QP 3/29/16 - Entering the Land of Hot Water - 8 QP 4/9/16 - Arrival at the Destination - 6 QP 4/17/16 - Back at the House - 7 QP 5/1/16 - New Day, New Plan - 2 QP 5/10/16 - Evening Training - 3 QP 5/13/16 - Travels Resumed - 5 QP 5/26/16 - The Bustling Port Town - 5 QP 6/1/16 - Return Trip to Ame - 4 QP 6/10/16 - Hit the Road - 3 QP 6/18/16 - In the Park - 4 QP 6/18/16 - Thinking Time - 1 QP 6/25/16 - A Return - 6 QP 6/26/16 - His Hubris - 3 QP 6/27/16 -Back to Kumo - 2000 ryo 6/27/16 - Vainglory - 2000 ryo 7/2/16 - Practice Makes Perfect - 4 QP, 2500 ryo 7/3/16 - Drinking Just Because - 2000 ryo 7/6/16 - Training in the Mists - 1 QP 7/8/16 - Noza-ji - 3 QP 7/11/16 - Food Time in the Leaf - 1 QP 7/15/16 - Traveling with a New Friend - 7 QP 7/16/16 - Temple in the Woods - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 7/19/16 - Tavern at the Crossroads - 3 QP 7/26/16 - Serene - 2 QP 7/27/16 - An Evening in Town - 2 QP 8/2/16 - Dango Stop - 2 QP 8/7/16 A Relic Obtained - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 8/10/16 - Trial Run - 3 QP 8/10/16 - Port Town, Redux - 3 QP 8/16/16 - Cafe in Konoha - 3 QP 8/24/16 - Balance is the Key - 3 QP 8/29/16 - Enjoying the Day - 2 QP 8/31/16 - A Very Foggy Day - 4 QP 9/12/16 - Crossroads - 4 QP 9/14/16 - They're Really Biting Today - 5 QP 9/17/16 - Justice Rains from Above - 2 QP 9/25/16 - Through the Mountain Pass -4 QP (S) 9/27/16 - Day Trip - 3 QP 10/2/16 - Search for Aid - 1000 ryo (S) 10/9/16 - Research - 2 QP 10/13/16 - CLoches de Chant Cafe - 3 QP 10/27/16 - Getting out - 3 QP 11/9/16 - Cozily Waiting - 3 QP (K) 11/15/16 - Return to the Tavern - 2 QP (K) 11/30/16 - Another Day, Another Tavern - 2 QP (K) 12/5/16 - Gone Fishin' - 2 QP 12/14/16 - A Good, Strong Drink - 4 QP 12/18/16 - Tith the Traveling Tailor - 2 QP 12/20/16 - Doppeldancing - 2 QP '''History and Story Izumi was born a few minutes after her twin brother, Isamu, a point of contention that has stuck between the two of them, although it is now more of a friendly joke than a real issue. That wasn't always the case and the two had an intense sibling rivalry as children. They eventually outgrew that, after a particularly crazy incident, and are now quite close with a friendly "rivalry" to encourage each other to grow stronger. Category:Character